


his cardigan.

by Baea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Countdown Kiss, Cute, Fingering, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hot sake, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, New Years, Other, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, in which bokuto is super sweet and caring and in love with you, kodzuken gets a big payout for not snitching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baea/pseuds/Baea
Summary: in which Bokuto lets you borrow his cardigan for his new years eve party, and he forgets all about it.“Ah, this sweater is so soft! I like it.” Bokuto rubbed his cheek against your arm and you laughed, wiggling an arm free to pat his shoulder.“It’s your cardigan, Bokkun. Remember?” You asked, and he backed up to look at it, brows furrowed in confusion. His fingers played in the soft fabric, almost like he didn’t believe you, perhaps having forgotten all together that he had let you borrow it.“Well… it’s a lot softer on you than on me.” He stated, his confused expression turning pleased once again when your fingers scratched lightly over his shoulder.“That’s not possible. The fibers didn’t change once I put it on.” You laughed and leaned back, resting your head on the back of the big comfy chair. Bokuto just hugged your middle, grinning up at you with happy puppy eyes. That made you smile back, blushing before looking away, over at the countdown clock. “Fine- if you insist…” You sighed, watching the time roll into the final ten minutes before the clock struck midnight.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	his cardigan.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, everyone! I'm posting this before the new year, but i figured some of us could use a cute fic to get us into the spirit. this year has not been ideal, so i hope this can make your new year a little better!

The twinkle of remaining holiday lights was enough to set off a bit of inspiration in your heart. 

Traveling home from a shopping trip, you’d decided that maybe you  _ should  _ attend Bokuto’s New Years Eve party with him. You’d been holding back, not much one for parties in general, let alone a large gathering of loud volleyball boys. The excitable man had approached you, having asked you over and over if you’d  _ please  _ come over to his place, he promised you’d be free to leave whenever you wanted, that there would be free alcohol and very good food. 

It wasn’t until you spotted him on the sidewalk, a taller woman hanging off his arm, that you decided you would indeed go to his party. Because whoever that was was not going to steal your loud, temperamental, excitable friend from you. You just wouldn’t have it. It looked as though they were enjoying some of the leftover christmas displays- it made you jealous, someone hanging onto him like that. You were only friends, yes- but that didn’t mean your crush on him was any less evident. You couldn’t just stand by... You took a moment to gather some courage, shrugging your shoulders a few times before you crossed the street over to Bokuto and whoever was over there with him. 

“ _ Bokuto-san _ !” You called, waving at him with your hand that wasn't carrying groceries. He turned and grinned, waving you down and instantly reaching to take your bags from you. “Oh you don’t have to-” You started, but were cut off.

“I can carry these! You shouldn’t have to carry this by yourself in the snow!” Bokuto grinned at you, carrying the groceries with much more ease than you had been. The woman smiled at you, and you tried to ignore her presence. “Are you heading home…?” He asked, his puppy dog eyes boring holes into you. 

“I was- I saw you and just wanted to let you know I’ll be able to join you tomorrow night… I hope the RSVP isn’t too late.” You smiled up at him sweetly, and were met by a smile so soft it made your chest tight. 

“Of course it’s not too late! I haven't even bought drinks yet… I got distracted since my sister came to visit us.” He turned to nod to the waiting woman, who seemed busy on her phone until she was mentioned, looking up with a clueless grin. “Oneesan! This is my-” Bokuto started, but was cut off, his sister grinning over to him, which made a blush rise on his face. 

“The one you wouldn’t shut up about?” She asked in a knowing tone, her eyes shifting to you once again. Bokuto jumped between the two of you, blocking your view of his sister and hers of you. 

“ _ Oneesan _ !” Bokuto whined, moving to block her as she tried to peek around him. You just laughed, stopping him before he turned around, his face pink as he stared down at you. “Sorry, uh, she’s crazy! Yeah, crazy.” He laughed and moved forward, pushing you a bit in the direction of your apartment. “Anyway, yes! Please come!” 

“Of course I will- but you can’t just abandon your sister! I can take these from here, Bokuto-san.” You laughed, and he just shook his head, moving faster away from the woman tailing him. 

“I can abandon her, and I will! You don’t live far from here anyway, right?” He asked, and you nodded, glancing back at the woman, who seemed to be snapping a photo of the two of you. You hurried to hide your face, planting it in Bokuto’s jacket sleeve. He smiled down at you, lifting his free arm to pat your head. “Besides, there’s a dress code I have to tell you about!” 

“A dress code… For a house party?” You asked, realizing you were now attending this party for sure, and it wasn’t even to block some girl- you were both relieved and annoyed that it had been Bokuto’s sister and not a random girl. 

“Yes! Everyone has to wear some kind of silver! Well, gray… ‘Kaashi said it was the color of the year, or something. Of the new year! Get it, since it’s a New Year party…?” He explained, barely watching where he was walking as he stared down at you. You nodded, trying to think if you even owned anything silver or gray. 

“Isn’t gray kind of bland for a party? Wouldn’t you want something like red?” You tugged Bokuto’s arm to the side to help him avoid a patch of ice, holding his arm tightly so he wouldn’t fall. He grinned down at you, nodding. 

“That’s what  _ I  _ said! But  _ Agaashi  _ said no… He wants it to be fancy. I just wanna have fun with you!” He stumbled a little over his feet when he said that, stopping to regain his footing. “With uh- with everyone!” He clarified, and you nodded, smiling a bit to yourself. 

“Right… Well, I don’t have much silver or gray... It might be awkward for me… I’ll try and find something nice to wear though.” You stepped up to your apartment steps turning to face him. He hesitated for a second before he handed over the bags, then tugged his coat off. “What are you doing?” You gave him a questioning look, brows furrowed as you watched him reveal the clothes underneath. 

“I got this from my sister for Christmas, but if you don’t have anything-” He tugged a nice cardigan over his head, a beautiful light gray with silver buttons, and handed it over. You hesitated, staring at the garment between the two of you. He slung it over your arm for you, grinning as he pulled his coat back on. “It might be big on you but- the oversized look is in right now, right?” He asked excitedly, and you nodded, staring down at it with a flutter in your chest. 

“I can’t accept this- It was a gift!” You tried to hand it back, but Bokuto was already walking backwards, waving at you with a grin. 

“Then just borrow it!” He called, and you sighed, watching him rush back in the direction of his sister, who had been following behind rather slowly. You looked down at the cardigan again, chewing the inside of your cheek anxiously. 

Did this mean anything, or was Bokuto just being his usual selfless self?

\------

You tugged at the gray sleeves of Bokuto’s cardigan as you moved towards Bokuto’s home. It was a house he shared with his two roommates, Kuroo and Akaashi, who you had only met on a few short occasions. The front was decorated with pretty white lights, a few snowflakes hung in their windows. Inside, you could see a few heads in the windows, though they were just silhouettes in the curtains. An orange haired man- who you recognized as Bokuto’s teammate Hinata- sat on the steps outside, a beer bottle in his hand as he leaned against another man. His long, blonde tipped hair was pulled back into a ponytail as they both stared at his phone screen, the noises of some video game blasting through its speakers. You hesitated at the gate, your nerves settling in as you decided how you could deal with this first interaction of the night- getting past them. 

“ _ Kenma.. _ ” Hinata whined, turning his pout up to the other man, Kenma, who just glanced at him and gave a soft smile. He kissed his forehead and went back to his game, only making Hinata more whiny. “You said one more level like, _ an hour ago _ !” 

“Shou, you are more than welcome to go inside, you know. I have to recharge out here, or I might die from lack of stamina.” The man named Kenma replied, his voice soft and sweet, and Hinata just snuggled into him more, overtaking his lap. 

“But you’re  _ my  _ recharge! I can’t leave you out here alone!” Hinata whined, gaining another kiss from Kenma. You peeked around the corner, and were noticed immediately by Kenma, who glared at you. 

“ _ Eh _ ? A stalker?” The man asked, and Hinata looked over to you, grinning when he saw you. 

“ _ Kenma _ ! Be polite- It’s Bokuto’s friend! Remember?  _ That  _ friend?” He nudged Kenma, who sighed and tucked his phone away, getting to his feet. He was dressed rather nicely in a dark suit, compared to his boyfriend, who was wearing his own MSBY jersey and a pair of jogging pants. 

“ _ That _ friend, huh? My stamina is only at half… I guess we can let them pass and go in for a bit.” He sighed, stepping to the side for you to pass by. You nodded and hurried by them, feeling their eyes on you as they followed you inside. 

“ _ Bokuto-saaan _ ! Your  _ friend  _ is here!” Hinata called from behind you, and you flinched, ducking your head and hiding in the corner to take off your shoes. Heads turned in your direction, but you tried your best to hide. 

“ _ Hey, hey hey! _ ” you heard a voice boom over loud music, and Bokuto was in front of you rather quickly, helping you up after your shoes were off. “You actually came! That looks good on you!” He complimented you as he pulled you into the party, past all of the watching eyes of his friends. The cardigan was certainly warm and comfortable, but it was quite large, hanging off of you a bit- though you liked the way it hid your form, and the way it still smelled like Bokuto’s cologne. 

“Thank you for letting me borrow it- I didn’t find much silver in my closet besides a necklace, so it’s a good thing you let me use it…” You were pulled into the kitchen, a small group of people gathered there, including Bokuto’s roommate Kuroo, who was currently trying to stuff a taller blonde man with food, filling his plate with skewers of meat and veggies. 

“You will finish this, then come back for seconds!” Kuroo grumbled, only for the blonde to dump the plate back onto the tray of food, all of his hard work crumbling. “ _ Kei _ !” Kuroo whined, only making the blonde laugh as he stacked food back up again. Kuroo whispered something to him, and the blonde's face changed to one of blushing determination, snatching three sticks of meat before rushing off to the dining room. Kuroo looked pleased with himself, grinning as he turned to Bokuto as you both entered. 

“What did you offer him?” Bokuto asked, and Kuroo grinned, grabbing a plate for himself. 

“Oh, I just promised him I’d take him into the bathroom and-” He started, but Akaashi’s hand was clapped over his mouth, a glare over his usually serene face. 

“Don’t be dirty in front of guests, Tetsurou.” Akaashi threatened, and Bokuto laughed, grabbing a plate to load up with food. You just stood there for a moment feeling out of place, before Bokuto’s plate was in your hands, his grin turned down toward you. 

“Eat up! I made sure to save you all of the good pieces!” Bokuto turned and grabbed his own plate, taking a few pieces for himself. You just looked down at the plate, taking a skewer and biting a piece off. You were going to thank him, but he was dragging you into the dining room area, which was meshed in with the living room, people stacked on the couch as they played a game on the television. Bokuto shooed someone out of their seat at a comfy looking chair, but when he turned to you and waved you forward, you hesitated, shaking your head. 

“I can’t- you should sit!” You insisted, so Bokuto shrugged and plopped down, only to tug you onto his lap with a cheesy grin. You felt heat rise in your cheeks, frozen on his lap, your grip on your plate tightening. 

“Now we both can sit. Atsumu doesn’t need the chair anyway, all he’s been doing is  _ texting the whole night _ !” Bokuto teased, gaining a middle finger from the blonde, who ran off to the kitchen. You noticed Kuroo sitting with who seemed to be his boyfriend, leaning to feed him skewers of meat, the blonde blushing heavily every time he did. 

“I didn’t know Kuroo had a boyfriend.” Bokuto nodded, stuffing meat into his mouth before he spoke. 

“That’s Tsukishima- We used to play volleyball together all the time, Kuroo only finally got the courage to ask him out last year.” Tsuki heard his name and looked over, glaring at the two of you. Bokuto waved with a grin, resting his hand on your waist once Tsuki looked away. “He’s ice cold, and a killer middle blocker. He gives me a run for my money!” He sighed, leaning his cheek on your arm. You felt yourself blushing, turning to finish the food on your plate without disturbing Bokuto’s resting spot. 

“Well, they seem happy… aside from the force feeding.” You snickered at their antics, and Bokuto laughed too, turning to look at the TV when someone flicked it on. It was a New Years special countdown clock, which was nearing closer to the final hours than you’d realized. Hinata stood in front of the television, arms in the air. 

“Kenma is finished preparing the sake, so if you want some, get in line!” He yelled over the quiet crowd, which went silent, then turned into chaos as everyone flew to the kitchen to snag some of the hot alcohol before it was gone. Akaashi headed over to the two of you with a set of matching cups in his hands, giving one to you and then Bokuto. 

“I got you two the first round- I figured Bokuto would be too comfortable to get himself some.” Akaashi teased, smirking down from behind his thick rimmed glasses before he turned and headed off to steal a comfy spot on the now empty couch. 

“Is that true? There’s no way this is comfortable.” You laughed, and Bokuto pouted up at you, puppy eyes wide as he hugged your waist tighter. 

“It’s so comfortable!” He whined back, taking a sip from his cup with a pleased sigh. 

“Are you sure I shouldn’t sit on the couch?” You asked, and Bokuto gripped your waist tight again, his eyes locking with yours. 

“No way. You have to stay here, so I can keep an eye on you.” He huffed, and you smiled, sipping your sake slowly. 

“Fine, fine. But don’t whine later when your legs are numb.” You teased, leaning back in the seat a bit. 

“I’d be okay with that.” Bokuto leaned his head on you again, watching his friends return carefully to their seats with warm cups of sake and pleased expressions. 

\------

The night that continued after hot sake was filled with drunk conversations and too many toasts, but Bokuto never got up, never moving you from your comfortable seat on his lap. He talked around you to his friends, all of them eyeing the two of you with great interest but never asking about it. You felt increasingly more comfortable on Bokuto’s lap the later the night got, the more sake you sipped. You tried to get up to go to the bathroom at one point, but were pulled back by warm hands, plopping you back down into a tight hug from behind. 

“ _ Bokkun _ !” You whined, flopping forward, struggling a little. “I have to get up, but I’ll be right back!” You huffed, and heard Bokuto whine, his face buried in your back. 

“Right back…?” He asked, his voice sad and soft, and you nodded, pushing his hands off to head toward the bathroom. You didn’t miss the loud whine he gave, turning to adjust in his seat while you were gone. 

It was then, staring into the bathroom mirror, that you realized what you’d been doing the entire night. And unless Bokuto was extremely dense, which he  _ was not _ , he had to have known what he was doing. After you used the bathroom, you adjusted your cardigan,  _ Bokuto’s cardigan _ , fidgeting with the buttons. Your cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, and you felt your heart rate pick up as you washed your hands. 

_ What did everyone else in the room think? _

Your hand hesitated before opening the door, back out into the common area. 

“ _ Baby owl! Fly back to meee! _ ” Bokuto whined over the crowd, and you blushed, tugging at your sleeves as you made your way back over. You shushed him once you made it to his lap, covering his grin with your palm. 

“ _ Bokkun _ , no yelling. That's inappropriate, and Akaashi will get upset.” You warned, and he just smiled, tugging you into his lap quickly. He hugged around your waist, burying his face into your arm. 

“ _ Ah _ , this sweater is so soft! I like it.” Bokuto rubbed his cheek against your arm and you laughed, wiggling an arm free to pat his shoulder. 

“It’s  _ your  _ cardigan, Bokkun. Remember?” You asked, and he backed up to look at it, brows furrowed in confusion. His fingers played in the soft fabric, almost like he didn’t believe you, perhaps having forgotten all together that he had let you borrow it. 

“Well… it’s a lot softer on you than on me.” He stated, his confused expression turning pleased once again when your fingers scratched lightly over his shoulder. 

“That’s not possible. The fibers didn’t change once I put it on.” You laughed and leaned back, resting your head on the back of the big comfy chair. Bokuto just hugged your middle, grinning up at you with happy puppy eyes. That made you smile back, blushing before looking away, over at the countdown clock. “Fine- if you insist…” You sighed, watching the time roll into the final ten minutes before the clock struck midnight. 

Snuggled up on Bokuto’s lap, you couldn’t actually believe you were going to ring in the new year with him. It was something of a daydream for you, though you had hoped maybe it would have just been the two of you together for something like this. Bokuto was a people pleaser though, wanting to always spend special occasions with as many people that he treasured as possible. Though the fact that his hands still held your waist, gripping softly into gray knit fabric, made your heart rise in your throat. You hesitated, but slowly moved your hands over his, your fingertips softly tracing down the curves of Bokuto’s hands. He stared at your hands together, eyes fluttering a bit as he took in how your hands were so small over his. His face was soft, admiring your softness in the loud atmosphere of the living room. 

You both flinched when confetti poppers were tossed at you, Hinata and Atsumu passing them out to everyone before the clock struck midnight. You reluctantly removed your hands from Bokuto’s, holding the yellow plastic cartridge, fingers playing with the string. Bokuto held his too, staring down at it with a soft expression, like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t. 

“Thank you for inviting me, Bokuto-san.” You said for him, watching his eyes flick up to you, almost nervous in the way he stared at you. He looked like a lost puppy. You got to your feet with a smile, pulling him up out of the chair as well so you could all stand together when you rang in the new year. 

“Well I’m really glad you decided to come… I-” Bokuto started, fingers fidgeting with the confetti popper, before he was cut off, the countdown beginning. 

_ “Ten!” _

Bokuto’s distracted expression turned up toward the clock, contemplation reading on his face. He was deciding something. 

_ “Nine!”  _

You turned to look around the room, counting down with everyone else now. A cold nervousness ran down your body, making you grip the popper tighter in your hands. 

_ “Eight!”  _

Bokuto’s leg was bouncing now, his eyes darting from the television to Akaashi. You would have missed it, had you not been so hyper aware in this very moment. 

“ _ Seven! _ ”

Akaashi gave Bokuto a subtle thumbs up and a smile, shooing his hand at him before looking away quickly.

“ _ Six! _ ”

Your nerves were for good reason, noticing Kuroo and Tsukishima staring over to the two of you before you watched them turn their heads quickly, acting like they hadn’t been staring at all. 

“ _ Five! _ ”

A set of nervous hands gripped your waist, turning you to the side, your eyes connecting with Bokuto’s nervous ones. 

“ _ Four! _ ”

“ _ Can I kiss you at midnight? _ ” Bokuto leaned down closer to you so you could hear his question, his words rushed and almost drowned out by the music and the crowd.

“ _ Three! _ ”

Your eyes widened, your breath catching in your throat, and for a moment, your world narrowed itself to just Bokuto. 

“ _ Two! _ ”

“ _ Of course. _ ” You nodded, your voice drowned out by the too-early popping of a few confetti poppers, shimmering silver confetti floating in the air around you. 

“ _ One! _ ”

Two unpopped poppers fell to the floor, discarded in place of Bokuto’s hands on your cheeks, and your own hands reaching forward to hold his wrists. 

“ _ Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu! _ ”

Whistles filled the air, sets of partners ringing in the New Year with kisses, the rest of the poppers going off at the time they were supposed to. Bokuto’s kiss was more intense than you expected, his hands eventually moving from your jaw to your waist, hugging you tight. You leaned back from his intensity, your arms pushing up to hang off of his neck. 

“ _ Happy New Year, baby owl. _ ” Bokuto murmured between your kisses, bringing a small smile to your lips. He smiled back, not caring about the cheers and whistles the both of you were getting. He kissed you again, lifting you this time, making you laugh in surprise. 

“Bokkun! Put me down!” You hugged him nonetheless, grinning as he peppered kisses over your lips and cheeks, down your jaw and onto your neck. “ _ Koutaro _ !” You warned, and hearing his name, he stopped, setting you down finally. He reached down for your poppers, handing you yours before pulling the string on his own. It popped between you and you laughed, blowing away pieces that threatened to land on your face. You popped your own, watching pieces flutter up and away. Bokuto’s smile didn’t falter, his hand coming up to tug a piece of silver confetti from your hair, flicking it away. 

“ _ So pretty… _ ” Bokuto’s voice was barely audible over the whistles and woo’s, but it still made your heart flutter, your eyes falling as you took a step back from him, nerves replacing your short adrenaline high. You blushed even harder when Kuroo approached the both of you, champagne glasses in his hands. 

“If you two  _ lovebirds  _ are quite done, this is from Kenma and Shouyou. They said they would like to help with the wedding.” He teased, his grin sly as he passed the both of you the glasses, then clapped his hands together. “ _ To the new couple! _ ” Everyone around you cheered and whistled, Hinata seeming excessively excited about the whole thing, clapping and whistling as he stood up on the couch. 

“To the new couple.” Bokuto raised his glass, grinning down at you. You just blushed, your heart fluttering as you raised your glass to his, tapping them together to the chorus of cheers. It was clear to you that everyone here loved Bokuto and wished for his happiness.

You were just surprised to find out that they all seemed to agree that  _ you  _ were his happiness. 

\------

Once the excitement faded and the champagne started to set in, the energy in the room lulled. You and Bokuto had found your chair once again, partaking in a tired conversation about new years plans and such. You made loose plans for a handful of you to go to the shrine together in the morning. The group included Akaashi, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Kenma, and Hinata, as well as Bokuto and yourself. You had agreed to a sleepover without thinking much about it, not even having any clothes to change into… But Bokuto fixed that for you, coming back with a pair of sweatpants that were much too big on you, so he tied the drawstring tight. You insisted on keeping his cardigan on, saying that it was much too warm and comfortable to give up just yet. 

Bokuto didn’t mind that much- In face, he loved the look of you completely in his clothes now. 

A few of the partygoers filed out around two AM, but the few who were allowed to stay found blankets and futons to pull out and relax on. Hinata and Kuroo pushed the chairs and couches apart, making room for futons on the floor of the living room. Kenma, however, had firmly planted his ass on the pull out couch, guarding it like a feral cat. He made it clear he would  _ not  _ be sleeping on the floor, tugging his boyfriend down onto the bed with him. 

“It’s like sleepovers we had as kids during training camp, remember?” Hinata excitedly gathered some blankets and pillows for him and his boyfriend, tossing them onto the other unassuming man, causing him to flop back with an  _ oof _ . 

“It doesn’t count if you sleep on a bed, Hinata.” Tsukishima teased, folding his glasses and setting them on a nearby table. He was pulled down to the futons by Kuroo, who was wrestling him into a champagne flavored kiss. 

“It  _ does  _ count Tsukiboo! Don’t be  _ jealous  _ just because you have to sleep on the floor!” Bokuto teased, climbing down onto the floor, tugging you down with him. You stayed close to him, thanking Akaashi quietly when he handed you a spare blanket and pillow. Tsukishima gave Bokuto a dirty look, rolling over to find a comfortable spot to lay his head, finding that Kuroo’s bicep had been perfectly placed. 

“I don’t mind the floor. Though this  _ does  _ remind me of that time.” Kuroo laughed, something in his tone making Tsukishima smack him loudly on the chest. “ _ Whaaat _ ? I will  _ always  _ cherish those memories, my little Kei-  _ Oof _ !” Kuroo was cut off by another smack, then a pillow being shoved over his face. 

“ _ If you value your life, you won’t speak about it. _ ” Tsuki snarled, and Hinata laughed, hugging Kenma from behind as he watched him playing some game again. Tsuki finally released his poor boyfriend, freeing him only for him to throw Tsuki into a tight hug, yanking him down again. 

“If you’re all settled… I’ll be sleeping in my own bed.” Akaashi had a blanket over his arm, pushing his glasses up as he turned to tiptoe to his room. A chorus of whines filled the room, halting the poor sleepy man in his tracks. 

“ _ Agaaaashee _ ! You don’t want to have a sleepover with us? I’m not sleepin’ in my bed, or Kuroo either!” Bokuto whined, tugging you casually down into the blankets with him, hugging you tight from behind. He yawned after he spoke, gaining an eye roll from Akaashi. 

“Yeah, what, you don’t love us?” Kuroo teased, tossing a pillow over to Akaashi, who got hit right in the face. The pillow plopped to the floor, and Hinata snorted out a laugh, stopping when Akaashi looked at him with dead eyes. 

“I ran this entire function, and I will enjoy my soft, expensive bed. You can all sleep on the hard floor if you so choose.” Akaashi hissed, finally turning to shut the light off for you all, then shutting his bedroom door behind him. Bokuto whined, sitting up a bit. 

“Do you think we made him mad…?” Bokuto asked worriedly, internally kicking himself for teasing his friend. You shook your head, rolling to look up at him. 

“I think he’s just tired… It  _ is  _ almost three AM now.” You explained, and Bokuto nodded at that, laying back down again to hug you. He pulled a pile of thick blankets over the two of you, not letting his arms leave you for very long. The other couple on the floor could already be heard snoring, Kuroo’s face pushed wildly to the side by a salty Tsuki palm. Kenma and Hinata’s faces were still illuminated by a video game, but they weren’t making any noise, so the only sound you heard now was Bokuto’s breath on your nape, and the rustle of blankets anytime you shifted. 

“I’m glad you came.” Bokuto whispered, and you smiled, holding his hands where they held your middle. 

“I’m glad I didn’t miss this.” You whispered back, gaining you a kiss on your neck, just above the cardigan’s collar. Sleep seeped its way into your bones, your eyelids heavy before you let them close, lulled to sleep by Bokuto’s steady breathing and the occasional, feather light kiss he’d leave on your neck or shoulder. 

_ “G’night, baby owl.”  _

_ “Goodnight, Koutaro.” _

\------

You were the first to wake up the next morning. 

Pale light filtered through brown wooden blinds, barely streaking across your friends sleeping faces. That’s right, your friends- You barely moved before you felt strong arms tightening around you, Bokuto stirring slightly in his sleep. Hazy memories of the night before were slowly coming back to you, the night spent on the MSBY stars lap, the kiss, the confession, the new couple… 

_ Bokuto was your boyfriend now.  _

You blushed, curling back into Bokuto before you realized one very glaring, horribly awkward fact. Well, two facts. 

The very loose sweatpants you’d borrowed had managed to slip off sometime in the night. You kicked your legs around a bit to try and find them, but they were just gone, lost to the abyss of about ten blankets strewn about the floor bed. 

And two. The second fact was that  _ someone  _ had morning wood.  _ Someone  _ who was pressed  _ very  _ close to your now  _ half-naked ass _ .  _ Someone  _ who, even in his sleep, insisted on keeping you trapped as close as possible. You huffed out a whine ever so quietly, gripping Bokuto’s wrist to try and push it off of you- but you only succeeded in waking him, feeling him shift and grind forward against you as he propped himself up a bit. 

You turned to look up at him, clamping a hand over his mouth before he spoke- It would wake everyone, and they would all see him with a boner, and you with no pants. This wasn't about to go well for anyone who saw it. He eyed you, suddenly very awake, a blush rising over his cheeks as you felt him grin behind your palm. He pulled your hand away to speak, so you yanked him down, pressing your lips to his ear. 

“ _ You’re hard, and my pants are missing. _ ” You whispered as quiet as you could, watching Bokuto’s expression change from very excited to very embarrassed, his hand flying down to cup his front. He opened his mouth again, probably to apologize, so you covered it again, shaking your head. “ _ It’s okay. Just sleep it off or something. _ ” You breathed, laying back down, hugging his arm around you again. Bokuto managed to be quiet for all but a few seconds, before you heard a tiny, pitiful whine come from behind you. Something about it made your cheeks flush. 

You felt the hand that separated Bokuto’s erection from your ass move, shifting a bit as he tried not to let urges take him over. You sighed, defeated and slightly horny after a few minutes of pitiful, frustrated noises coming from behind you. You turned again, making sure no one else was awake, before you pulled his hand away, leaning against his ear to whisper again. 

“ _ Do you want to do something stupid with me? _ ” You asked, feeling heat and confidence rise in your chest, up to your cheeks. Bokuto nodded, his hands twitching as tried his best not to grab onto you. “ _ You don’t make a sound, okay? _ ” Bokuto nodded again, and you turned back around, pressing your ass firmly to Bokuto’s hips. You pulled his hands around to your waist, grinding your hips back onto him as you felt his breath huff over your neck. His hips jolted, fingers digging into the meat of your thighs as he moved with you. 

You jolted when his fingers pushed your underwear down, but you didn’t make a sound, gripping a thick blanket to hide your face. You made sure to check up on Tsuki and Kuroo, watching as they turned away from you in their sleep. Kenma and Hinata hadn’t moved either, everyone sleeping soundly as Bokuto tugged your underwear down to your knees. Your eyes widened as a hand moved over your mouth, another hand shifting between your thighs, damp fingers entering you as you struggled with keeping quiet. 

Your hips rolled back eagerly, still feeling his erection against you, but the fingers were a more pressing matter, literally. You spread your legs ever so slightly, getting way more into this than you should have been. You were in a room full of people, and your very new boyfriend was fingering you open. If this was Bokuto day one into dating… You could only imagine what he’d do to you in time. Your hands moved from the blanket to Bokuto’s hand, holding him where he held your mouth, your hips rocking back further and harder. You felt another hot breath on your neck, then lips on your shoulder, pressing and hiding there as a groan rumbled in his chest. You felt yourself throb around his fingers at the noise, their thrusting slowing to a stop before he pulled them out. 

Bokuto shifted then, his hand moving between the two of you- then you felt it, his cock rubbing and pressing against your entrance- but he didn’t push inside, no, not yet. Apparently, he thought it was the appropriate time to grind against you, the length of his cock sliding against your now wet entrance, your sex, making him hiss out a quiet breath into your neck. He moved over you a bit, his forearm braced in front of you, completely covering you with his body now. His hips rolled, grinding against your sex, making your thighs tighten and tremble. 

You could see his face now, his eyes shifted to the side so he could watch you, his hand still clamped over your mouth. He chewed his lip when your eyes rolled, the head of his cock catching at your entrance more than once. He hesitated, moving his fingers off your mouth a bit, watching drool strand between them. 

“ _ I’m going in now. _ ” He breathed, and you nodded, gripping his hand back over your mouth desperately. His grin was something you’d never seen on him before, something you would have expected from Kuroo, not Bokuto. He licked his lips, his hand moving between the two of you to angle his cock against you, then press in, slowly, watching every twitch of your face as he did so. He was loving this, but he thought maybe you were loving it more, the way your thighs got tight, the way your eyes rolled closed as he thrusted all the way inside you. 

You couldn’t quite believe you were letting him do this right now. Then again, it’s not like you didn’t admire the fuck out of him, like you didn’t think about this kind of thing happening, hadn’t hoped for it to happen. You were just surprised it was happening in a room full of other people, though they were all still sleeping, and you did check occasionally. 

Your heart raced when Bokuto moved his hips, his hand shifting your leg up spreading you slightly but still keeping you trapped tight between him and the floor. He never sped up, keeping a slow, deep pace into you, anything to keep any noise down to a minimum- you had to hand it to him, he was doing an excellent job of keeping you and himself quiet, his own jaw visibly straining and grinding as he pumped his cock into your entrance. His hips did stutter though, unable to keep up with the tortuously slow pace he had set. You rolled your hips back as best you could to meet him in the middle, gaining an ever so quiet moan from him. Both of your eyes darted around the room to make sure no one heard it, which no one did. You continued like that, letting Bokuto fuck you tight to the floor, his hands both clamped over your mouth now. 

Everything about this position was strange, the way Bokuto had to move, the way your legs were trapped under his, the way your chest was pressed incredibly tight to the floor- he was by all means caging you in, trapping you in the perfect position to be his hole to fuck- But something about that idea made you drool a little bit more. That idea made you throb, something aching deep in your abdomen as hot tingles rolled down to your toes. You strained your neck to turn, whispering up to Bokuto’s ear as he leaned down to hear you. 

“ _ I’m gonna cum on your cock like this, Kou… _ ” You breathed, and his hand smashed over his mouth, eyes wide as he tried his hardest not to moan at that. He was red up to his ears, his hips jolting forward, fucking you a bit faster into the futon. “ _ Ah- _ Just like  _ that… _ ” Your voice was nothing more than a silent breath but Bokuto heard you loud and clear, his hand moving down to the tight space between you and the floor. His hand worked against your sex, barely able to stroke it, but you felt yourself cumming from it anyway, throbbing hard on his cock. 

“ _ Baby owl- _ ” He choked, and you flinched at that, praying no one heard. “ _ Sorry I- _ ” He breathed, stuffing his face into your shoulder as he came, tugging his hips back to pull cock out of you at the very last second. You felt hot wetness hit your ass and thighs, a heavy sigh slipping out of you as Bokuto ground up against you. He moaned high in his throat and you reached back to smack his leg, reminding him why exactly you had to be so quiet. He flopped over, finally letting you roll over off of your stomach to curl up into him. 

“ _ That was good, up until you were loud at the end. _ ” You teased, giving Bokuto a grin as he just panted down at you in disbelief. He smiled at you, tugging you tight to his chest, a little laugh rising in his chest, still trying to stay quiet. “ _ This is going to take a lot of explaining if we don’t want to be caught, you know. _ ” You disappeared under the blankets, coming back with your missing sweat pants and your underwear, tugging them on awkwardly under the blankets. 

“ _ It was your idea! _ ” Bokuto whisper yelled, and you shushed him, pushing a finger to his lips as you tried not to laugh. 

“ _ You didn’t have to go along with it _ !” You laughed, sitting up a bit to adjust your cardigan, which had twisted a bit, but managed to stay on. That was when you saw a certain cat staring down at the two of you. The both of you eyed each other for a long, awkward moment. “Good… goodmorning, Kenma!” You were quiet but cheerful, wondering exactly what he had seen or heard. 

“Bokuto.” He said, and Bokuto peeked his eyes over the blanket, sheepish as he stared up at the other man. “I’ll be sending you my amazon wishlist. That should cover what I just had to witness.” He stated calmly, and you felt your face flare up red, eyes wide as your gaze fell over to Bokuto, who looked as red as you did. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll buy the whole thing!” Bokuto cried, and you shushed him frantically, freezing when Hinata roused and sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“What is Bokuto buying?” Hinata asked, and the three of you stared at each other before Kenma spoke. 

“Breakfast. Bokuto-san is buying us all breakfast.” Kenma said, a tiny grin on his face as he turned, his arm flopping over his boyfriend as they laid back down together. You just sighed, closing your eyes as you tried to get your heartbeat to slow. 

“I’m sorry,  _ baby owl _ -” Bokuto started, but you just slammed a pillow over his face, hurrying to your feet to go use the bathroom. You cleaned yourself up, feeling bad that Bokuto was taking the brunt of the teasing when in reality, it  _ was  _ your idea, mostly. When you returned, Bokuto was sitting up pouting and on his phone, probably on a certain someone's amazon wishlist. He dropped his phone when you pushed into his lap though, his arms tightening around you. “I’m sorry! Forgive me?” He was quiet again, not wanting to fully wake Hinata or Kuroo and Tsuki yet.

“ _ You owe me a lot of breakfast dates for giving us away. _ ” You whispered, and he grinned, kissing your cheek and nuzzling into it. “ _ I’m sorry for giving you such a bad idea. _ ” You murmured, and he shook his head, pulling back to grin at you, cheeks flushed. 

“That was the best idea! I’d do it again, too.” Bokuto whispered, his hands settling on your hips. 

“ _ What _ are you going to do again?” Kuroo’s tired voice slurred. 

“ _ Nothing! _ ” You and Kenma answered in unison, and Bokuto laughed out loud, effectively waking everyone else up who wasn't already roused. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Stay safe everyone!


End file.
